A new beggining
by iCy-dRaGoN-MiStReSs
Summary: A new ally, a new enemy. The birth of a new romance, a countdown and the pasts of the titans that will slowly return to haunt them. Come on ppl, it's good, I swear.


"Welcome to Jump City." Could be read in the giant sign at the bus station. There it was, this young girl standing in the middle of the crowd with an absolutely clueless expression on her face, wearing nothing more than an old and baggy t-shirt and a pair of ragged jeans, her only possessions being a guitar and a couple of dimes on her pocket. The way she looked wasn't making her be seen as the most friendly person of all. She looked up to the sky, and her big green eyes glimmered with a hint of…illusion? Hope?

"What the hell am I doing here!" She cried.

Ok, so the shimmering on her eyes were frustrated tears struggling to get out. This young girl crying a river in standing motionless in a public place was begging to catch people's attention, and a good man was moved by her.

"Kid, are you all right?" He came near to her, and gently tapped her shoulder. His answer? A creepy 180' head spin meeting a pair of semi-psycho eyes.

"**Do I look all right to you?**" Was her answer.

"Uhh…" The sound of something growling came between the both of them, and she realized it was her stomach, she hadn't ate anything for a good while. She began crying again, her sobbing muffed by the constant "grwwl" that didn't seem to stop.

"Hey, where can I find the nearest AND cheapest restaurant?" She asked to the man.

"6blocksdownandthenturnleft." He answered without taking air, mostly because he was so scared of her right now.

"Good." She sighed. "I suppose you wont have five bucks to lend me, right?" He immediately emptied his pockets in front of her to show that he owned nothing. "Yeah, I was expecting that." She sighed again and grabbed her guitar. "Whatever, thanks for the help." She waved to him while walking away.

"This youth nowadays…**freaks.**"

""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter one: Turn on the sirens.

""""""""""""""""""""

"Guys! Guys! I have a good one! I swear!"

"Drop it Beast Boy, before Raven looses it and throws you by the window."

"Listen to him." Raven said struggling to remain calmed. "The idea has been running around my mind 37 times in the past 3 minutes…" She was doing an extraordinary effort to not enter the green boy's mind and provoke him a coma, but that didn't seem to discourage him. Traveling to the pizza stand sitting next to him in the car. Why her? She likes the boy, but this was asking for to much, she'd rather spend some quality time with her 'dad' than listen to another REALLY bad joke.

"Come on Raven!" Beast Boy plead.

"Please go on my green friend. I really find a very interesting experience to try to decipher your originals riddles." Starfire smiled widely, feeding Beast Boy's ego more and more.

"See! Star does want to hear it!"

"Could you three just zip it! You're driving my circuits insane!" Cyborg yelled at them.

"I told ya that taking the main street would only make this longer and longer…" Robin murmured to him with while crossing his arms and sinking in the seat.

"Maybe just a little amnesia episode…" Raven thought to herself.

"Ok everybody, listen! Why did the chicken was willing to learn pilates?"

"BEAST BOY!" Robin, Cy and Starfire were speechless when they saw their friend surrounded by black energy that teleported him out of the car.

"Oops." Raven smirked, if a smirk was possible to curve her lips. "I warned him."

""""""""""""""""

She was sitting in the sidewalk playing her guitar for the people to throw her coins into a cup she had next to her.

"Oh yeah!" She said looking at the money. "Now I have…$1.50. I'm going to die here….I NEED TO EAT SOMETHING!" She cried, and her stomach growled one more time. "Ya know? You-are-not-helping." She yelled.

Not to far away from here and her discussion with her vital organs…

"_HOW DID RAVEN DARED TO DO THAT TO ME!"_ Beast Boy was chasing the car transformed in a falcon. Making an effort, he managed to get to them and enter by Robin's window; who since he was praying for a heart stroke and that way at least have a peaceful dead, was distracted, and when he saw the greenish bird appear from nowhere freaked him out, and by accident moved the speed lever…

"""""""""""""""

She kept playing, and putting her heart on it she had made the amazing amount of $2.77.

"I'm so going to die here." She whimpered and gave a last chord. She closed her eyes, and she listened to an awkward sound. Was it her stomach again? No, it sounded more like…

"_Cyborg! Do something!"_

"_What do you thing I am trying to do! Why did you had to touch the lever!"_

"_It was Beast Boy's fault!"_

"_Was not! Was Raven's!"_

"Holly shi…" She gulped when she saw this out of control car about to crash with a brick wall.

"We are going to crash!"

"Beast Boy killed us all!"

"Not if I can do something about it…Azarath Metrion Zyn-" Raven couldn't finish her chanting because some outer force had stopped them to collide with the building, shaking everyone in the car. The air bags were activated and nearly suffocate Robin and Cyborg.

"Is everyone ok?" Cyborg asked when he got free of the bags, Robin was still trying to find a way of get them off him.

"Yes, I think so…"

"What happened?"

"Something stopped us."

"Actually, _someone_ stopped us. Look!" Cyborg pointed across the street at this girl extending her hands to them, surrounded by a strange blue aura and with a guitar an her feet. Robin got exasperated and poked the air bag with one of his boomerangs. The titan leader was about to get off the car when he sense some kind of trembling.

"What was that?"

"What?" The car trembled again.

"THAT." One of the T-car's missiles got activated and was launched having by target the girls guitar.

"Oh uh…"

"AHHH! _MI BEBE!_" She dropped to her knees and grabbed the pieces of wood on her shaking hands, nearly blacking out. "Today is not my day!"

"Excuse me, are you all right?"

"WHY DOES EVERYBODE KEEPS ASKING ME THE SAME DAMN QUES…" She blinked. There were 5 teens standing in front of her with embarrassed faces: 2 girls, one with a bad tan and the other craving for sun light, a boy with a ridiculous mask, and… a green boy and a giant coffee maker! That's it. She blacked out. Luckily Raven used her powers to catch her before she hit the ground and ended like her ex-guitar.

"""""""""""""""""

"So…you are superheroes…and you live here." She looked all the way up to the T-Tower. '_High…really high…that's not cool.'_

"Exactly."

"And you brought me her 'cause…"

"We are so sorry about what happened. In my planet, when we are responsible of causing pain to one of our brothers, we compensate them with a enormous garkalt!" Starfire cheered.

"IN MY PLANET?"

"What Starfire is trying to say is…uh…" He had forgotten the girl's name.

"Daniela. My name is Daniela."

"Ok Danny! We want you to forget what happened with a great meal! I'll cook for you!" Beast Boy jumped in front of her. She backed up a little, to be honest, he scared her. The problem was that when she backed up, she hit Cyborg, and she freaked her out even more. First of all, there was like 1' and 100 pounds of difference between them, but mainly, HE HAD A BIONIC EYE!. But what scared her the most of all was the idea of having go inside of that giant building, heights and her weren't meant to be together…

To make things worst, she had bumped with superheroes in her first day. Life sucks.

"Would you stop scaring her?" Raven asked.

"_Too late."_ Daniela thought. "Look, this is not a good idea. Thanks, but I'll better get outta here. This is not my kind of place." She said. '_Superheroes! Why did I had to meet the local superheroes in my first hour! God must hate me! As long as they don't know who I am…"_

Her thought were interrupted by the sound of her stomach demanding food.

"Uhh…"

"Perhaps it's not such a bad idea. I SAVED YOUR LIFES AND YOU DESTROYED MY ONLY POSSESSION, so yeah, I will accept the invitation." She smiled widely. '_What's the worst that could happen?'_

"Ok then…"

"Hn." Raven stared at her. There was something strange about this, but what?

""""""""""""""""""

"What is this?" She stared at the food given to her.

"Tofu." Beast Boy answered happily.

"Ohh…" Another 'Grwwwl' was heard and she started eating immediately,

"So? Do you like it?"

"**Don't you see I'm eating?"** Beast Boy backed up.

"Attitude isn't necessary…"

"Raven smirked. Anyone capable of making him shut up deserved some kind of award. Yet…

"Daniela, if it isn't asking to much, exactly how did you manages to save us from immediate death?"

"Oh… that thing!" She said, playing with the food on her dish. "I can manipulate sound waves."

"Excuse me?" Cyborg seemed interested.

"What? Surprised? Haven't you seen yourself in a mirror recently?"

"Hmph."

"Could you explain yourself a little bit better?" Robin asked, glancing quickly at Raven.

"Well, how to explain it. I just do it. I can make stuff stop or blow it up, vanish sound in a certain area, amplify it, play with the frequencies…"

"I see…where did you say you came from?"

"I didn't. But I'm from L.A."

"What are you doing here?" Raven approached, and Daniela felt goose bumps all over her spine.

"Well…" The girl's eyes became sad. "I came looking for a new chance. I have a job offer."

Raven looked at Robin. Sad girl with superpowers? Something here was not good. Raven could feel something on her…

Guilt.

That was it! Daniela felt guilty about something! But what?

"Enough if this interrogatory! We must not allow our new friend on abandonment in an unknown place. She will spend the night with us!" Starfire commanded.

"She will?"

"I will? Friend? No, I'm not your…"

"_What's wrong with you! Are you going to reject an opportunity like this one!" A mini version of Daniela appeared on the girls shoulder. "SHE'S OFFERING YOU A FREE PLACE TO CRASH!"_

"_YEAH! BUT IS A PLACE FULL WITH SUPERHEROES! I AM NO SUPERHEROINE! If they find out who I am, I'll be locked in a cell quicker than a blink!"_

"_They don't have to find out."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_THEY OWE YOU! TAKE ADVANTAGE OF IT!" Chibi Daniela smirked._

"_Ohh…of course…" The real Daniela did the same. "You are good."  
"Duh! I'm you! Remember it?" And with that the little girl disappeared._

"Well, I have no place to go, AND YOU OWE ME YOUR LIFES, this isn't such a bad place, AND YOU OWE ME YOUR LIFES, you destroyed my precious baby, and oh yeah! YOU OWE ME YOUR LIFES. I guess I'll could be around a couple of nights." She smiled.

"MARVELLOUS!" Starfire grabbed her by the hand and took her flying to the giant window. "Allow me to start by showing you our wonderful view."

"H-h-h-h-h-how high a-a-a-a-are we?" Daniela asked with a shaky voice.

"So?…" Beast Boy asked to Robin, who asked to Cyborg.

"Weird chick."

"What do you say Raven?"

"We have to be careful. There's something in her history really suspicious."

""""""""""""""""""""

"Just look what we have here…" The titans biggest nemesis watched with great interest he screen in his headquarters' wall. There it was Daniela, stopping the T-car from crashing against the wall. "So you finally have arrived." Slade said coldly. "My dear girl, it's time to see what you are capable of..."

"""""""""""""""""""

"So you can morph into any kind of animal?" '_But you always keep the green color…'_ Daniela was talking with Beast Boy, or at least she was trying to. If she was going to spend the night there, she had to get used to his presence. She didn't wanted to wake up in the middle of the night, bump into him and faint again. She had enough with the fact that she was far away from earth and that the metal freak was somewhere around there.

"I don't like to brag 'bout it, but yes, I can." Beast Boy's ego was as high as the sky.

"Any kind?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely every single animal?"

"Uhu."

"Nah… I'll bet you $10 that you can't."

"Come on!" Beast Boy made fun of her. Was she thinking in challenging him? HIM? "Show me the money." He said confidently.

"Ok. Change into a tiger… a _white_ tiger."

"Piece of ca…HEY!" He realized that he had just been tricked. He gave her the $10 dollars reluctantly, but he had no choice.

"You are mean." Cyborg told her after he witnessed the scene.

"No. I'm smart." She snickered.

"Daniela?" The living room door opened, Robin and Raven cam in.

"We we're thinking…" Robin said. "That perhaps we could help you with that job thing you have. Who hired you?" Raven had told him about her suspicions, and that she felt that Daniela was hiding something from them, so Robin decided to play a little with the girl's mind and make her confess. After all, into what persuasion methods mattered, he had learnt from the best.

Daniela became pale. Why was he asking now and not before when she was being attacked by a rain of questions just a couple of minutes ago? Could it be that she had been caught? What was she going to do now!

"It is an excellent idea Robin!" Starfire cheered, without noticing that the bronze skinned girl was becoming really anxious…

"You know? That's a great idea, but it will have to wait a little, I have stuff to do, newcomer stuff to do…" She giggled nervously and walked out of the room. As soon as she couldn't see them, she ran to the elevator. '_I have to go, NOW.'_

"The more I know that girl, the weirder I find her." Cyborg was interrupted by the alarm, and a familiar mask appeared in their monitor.

"Greetings, Titans." The furious eyes of the five teens glared at their most vicious enemy.

"Slade…" Robin said with pure hate in his voice. "What do you want now?"

"But Robin, did you really thought that I was going to tell you? That, my young friend, is for you to discover. It seems that someone is got to play to the detective a little more often…" He mocked and cut the communication before he could be tracked down.

"Is it just me or that guy is more wacko every time we see him?" Beast Boy asked.

"Titans, go!"

The teen titans had split up. They knew that Slade was going to attack, but they didn't knew where or how. Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire were searching for him by air, while Cyborg and Robin will do the same by earth.

"Titans, nothing yet?" Robin asked to his intercom.

"Nothing dude." Beast Boy, who was in a bird form landed in a ceiling and got his human shape back.

"Negative." Raven was searching in the piers.

"I'm afraid that there is nothing here Robin…" Starfire's voice came from the device.

"This psycho is more slippery than motor oil!" Cyborg was taking rounds at downtown. "Wait a moment…" He saw a pair of shadows sliding into an alley and decided to investigate. "Looks like I have something. Sending coordinates."

"Great. Beast Boy, go and back him up, we don't know what we're dealing with."

"Got ya!" Beast Boy morphed into an eagle and flew away.

"All right…" Cyborg looked for a spot to park his car, he should better walk from this point on. He saw a space a few feet in front on him and stopped there.

"""""""""""""""""""""

'_WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW! I TOLD YOU I DON'T DO THAT KIND OF JOBS ANYMORE!" Daniela opened furious the door of her little apartment. To be honest the place was falling apart in pieces slowly, but since her brother had died and she had retired of her old business, her salary working at the supermarket was the only thing that could afford. _

_She looked around. Nobody was around. Then who had knocked the door? She saw an envelope at her feet. It didn't had nothing written on but the name of "Daniela Santos" on it. She took the envelope and closed the door._

"_And this?" She took seat in the only chair she had and opened the envelope. Inside there was a bus ticket to Jump City and a sheet of paper that said 'If you want to change your life, come to Jump City, I have a job for you and your special skills. Signed by S."_

"_Crap." She mumbled. Change her life? The only way things could change were for worst, and that was the last thing she wanted, things were pretty bad on their own…but then…_

_She looked at the little coffee table besides her sofa. On it there was the last picture she had taken with her brother. He was 3 years older than her, and had the same green eyes and bronzed skin, but for a strange reason he insisted in coloring his hair blue. "Mike…" She sighed. He was always so strong, always so noble…it was had to believe that they were related in any form, considering her after school activities. But he had the chance to stand out, and when he did she'll stop. Beside, while she always had seen her brother in college and being a respectable person, deep inside she knew that at 18 she would be pregnant without knowing who the father was. She still had a year to give it a shot._

_But she will never see her brother again, never again._

"_What would you do?" She asked to the picture, while the sound of the water drops falling from the sky sunk her deeply in her thoughts…_

"Now what?" Daniela walked alone around the city. She couldn't stay longer in the tower. If the had found out who she was, it wasn't a good idea.

"Daniela, what are you doing here?"

"Uh?" The girl reacted. Green eyes, green hair, green skin… "BEAST BOY! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUTTA ME!"

"Ha, sorry about that." He bit his tongue and took his hand to his nape. "You shouldn't be here! It's dangerous! We're after this bad guy, Slade and Cyborg sent me this coordinates and…"

"Beast Boy?" She asked when a creepy shadow covered them, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah?"

"RUN!" She grabbed him by the hand and ran with all her soul. Behind them several black H2's were chasing them while shooting laser beams at the teens, being driven by Slade's robots.

"WHO ARE THOSE!"

"The bad guys!"

"Hey! Isn't that Cyborg's car!" She saw it not to far away from them.

"Yes!"

"Can you entertain those guys for a minute? I have an idea."

"What?"

"CAN YOU!"

"YES!"

"THEN DO IT!" Beast Boy nodded and changed into a car. He started teasing their attackers avoiding the beams and jumping all over the place. Daniela ran to the car and slid under it, manipulating the wires. Beast Boy landed in one of the vehicles and took human shape.

"WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING, HURRY UP!"

"I'm on it!" She said still under the car.

Beast Boy change into a monkey and jumped from one car to another trying to make time.

"Just a little bit more…DONE!" Daniela laughed victoriously when she heard the door's lock opening and the engine starting. Meanwhile, the young titan had changed already into so many animals that he had lost the track. Things were getting ugly. One of the beams hit him and he lost his animal shape, crashing against a wall.

"Oww…that's going to sting tomorrow morning…" He moaned and got surrounded by the robots. "Ehh…can't we discuss this like civilized people?" The guns where aiming at him. "I'll take that as a NO."

"BEAST BOY!" A blue wave swept the robots away and saved the guy,

"Am I alive?" He blinked confused. "I'm alive!'

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Are you jumping in?" Beast Boy's jaw dropped when he saw her sitting in the car, with the engine ready to get out of there. He would wonder about how had she managed to get in there later, right now the only thing that matter was escaping. He jumped into the car and took seat next to her.

"What are you waiting for? GO!"

"Thought you'll never say that." She step on the accelerator and drove away from there.

""""""""""""""""""

"Oh yeah? THEN NEXT TIME YOU MIGHT CONSIDER GETTING A ROOM!" Cyborg came out of the alley completely raging and embarrassed. Those mysterious shadows weren't exactly what he had thought they were, and lets just say that he could feel his metallic cheek blushing.

His eyes almost came out of his body when his precious baby came running in front of him being chased by a whole car dealership shooting at it.

"Guys! I think I've found them! I'm on the T-car with Daniela, I WOULD APRECCIATE A LITTLE HELP!" Beast Boy took his intercom.

"Affirmative, we are on our way." Robin's voice came from it.

"HOW IS THAT OF YOU BEING IN MY CAR WITH HER! WHO'S DRIVING! NO ONE DRIVES MY CAR BUT ME!" Super mad Cyborg came out of the device and Beast Boy used all his strength to tuck him in.

"Does that really matter now? If you want to see again you car in one single piece I recommend you to move your metallic but and get right here now." She grabbed the intercom without taking her eyes off the road and cut the communication. She looked at the mirror and saw the robots getting closer. "Beast Boy, hold on to something." And she changed to fifth.

Beast Boy yelled in excitement. In one single move she had managed to loose them when giving a "U" turn that almost launches him by the window.

"WOW! Where did you learn to do that!"

"In my former job." She answered coldly.

"Where you a race pilot or something like that?"

"Ehh…nope."

"THEN? Come on! Tell me! If you could open Cy's car and open it…without a key…HEY! YOU ARE A CAR THIEF!"

"Among other things." She said turning in a corner.

"Then that job offer you came for…" He looked at her with disapproval and crossed his arms.

"I don't have the most minimal idea of who wants me or for what. I don't even know the dude's name. I just wanted to start over, I'm done with this kind of business."

"Then why didn't you said nothing to us?"

"Because it's not a very clever thing to confess to a group of superheroes that you are a criminal." She gave him the 'Duh' look.

"Daniela! WATCH OUT!" Two of the cars appeared in front of them and she had to step on the breaks making the car stop in a violent way that almost cut their throats with the seatbelts.

"Are you ok?" She nodded.

"How do I use this thing's weapons?"

"How am I supposed to know? Cyborg won't even let me sit next to him!"

She growled and tried to run in reverse, but they had been surrounded by their enemies.

"What do we do now?"

"We fight."

"What!" She yelped. "Are you insane! Have you already seen the toys those psychos play with! You won't get away from this alive even if you were freakin' Big Foot!"

"Well, do you have any other idea? A GOOD ONE?"

"I…"

"**Azarath Metrion Zynthos!**" Beast Boy had never been so happy of hearing Raven's voice as in the moment that he watched the vehicles in front of them levitate up in the sky wrapped in black energy and then see them fall hard into the ground. Daniela sighed relieved at Cyborg who was shooting at them and Starfire attacking with her star bolts.

"I swear to God that if I see a single scratch in my baby I will kick you ass all the way back to L.A. personally!" Cyborg didn't realize that one of the lasers was aiming at him. Daniela got off the car and used the metallic titan's voice to destroy the weapon.

"Thank me later big guy." She gave him a pat in the back and winked an eye at him. This last action caught the titan out of guard.

"Well done!" Robin said to her while launching one of this boomerangs at the gas tank of one of the remaining cars. The edge hit it with no trouble and suddenly the vehicle exploded. Raven, Star and Beast Boy were handling the remaining ones.

"Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy!" The green titan cheered himself up when he destroyed the last car. Then he grabbed Daniela's arm and raised it high. "Girl, you rock!"

"Thanks." She said with a faint blush. "Uhhh…you, guys, this dude Slade wouldn't happen to be tall, creepy and wears a weird mask, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Cause he's standing at the top of that building staring at us…" She pointed to the ceiling of the apartment building next to them. Slade was in fact watching them really amused.

"Titans, GO!" Robin commanded and Starfire took him with her flying, Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl and did the same with Cyborg.  
"You are coming with me." Raven said coldly, and the girl found herself inside a black sphere beginning to float above the street. Daniela couldn't really understand what was happening until her phobia attacked her.

"DID I MENTIONED THAT I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!" She cried. Everyone landed softly, with the exception of Raven who had Daniela squeezing her body tightly, terrified with the little panoramic view.

"First of all, **I don't like to be touched."** She growled and did everything she could to get Daniela off her, but it was useless.  
"Well done titans." Slade walked towards them. " I see that you have brought to me exactly the one I wanted to meet." He glanced at Daniela, and she blinked confused. Then she let Raven go.

"All yours." She said to the goth woman.

"Hn."

"Whatever it is what you are planning this time, we won't let you go further with it!" Robin grabbed his Bo staff and attacked Slade with all he had, but the man was evading the swings easily. Slade smirked under his mask, he had them right where he wanted them. These kids where so predictable sometimes… The five titans began attacking him with the idea that with a group assault the masked man wouldn't have anywhere to go, but they weren't counting that Slade had a little something prepared for that exact situation. He managed to attach some sort of device to the titans' bodies, and from each one of them three mechanic arms emerged and immobilized the teens. As with Raven, an electromagnetic cell would take care of her for a while. While the heroes where struggling to get their freedom back without achieving anything, Slade walked slowly to Daniela. She stepped back as far as she could, but found it impossible to continue with that tactic when she met the end of the ceiling. Without any other choice she decided to confront him, it wasn't like she had never fought with bad boys before, but no one as bad as the local supervillian!

"I'm warning you, I'm dangerous." She glared at him and prepared to attack, but instead of receiving a punch or a kick Slade's cynical laugh entered by her ears.

"But my dear child, that was the reason for why I sent for you in the first place."

"What?" Daniela was shocked. "You? You are S?…"

"YOU WERE HIRED BY SLADE!" Robin yelled at her.

"I KNEW YOU WERE HIDING SOMETHING!" Raven was furious. She wouldn't allow that to happen. She tried to get out of her magnetic cage, but nothing seemed to work.

"I'm afraid that you have misunderstood this situation. She isn't working for me…yet."

"Dude, that mask must be affecting your oxygen distribution to your brain. Why would I accept to work for you?"

"Because I'm offering the new opportunity you crave so much to get." He answered confidently.

Daniela relaxed.

"I'm listening."

"DON'T!" Beast Boy begged.

"I'm offering you to stop humiliating yourself in order to survive…" He came closer to her. "Acceptance. The respect that you deserve so much but is denied to you. Think about it, with you abilities and my superior mind we would be invincible. Nothing would stop us, NOBODY would. You would stop living from other peoples pity, it would be you the one asked for mercy. Control…power….everything you had always dreamed of…" Slade leaned to her ear and whispered to her. "All of it if you agree to serve me."

"Everything I have ever wanted…" She mouthed as the words kept playing over and over in her head.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

"HE'LL USE YOU AND THEN DESTROY YOU!"

The titans keep yelling at her, but she wasn't listening at all.

"Everything I have ever wanted…"

"_And this?" She took seat in the only chair she had and opened the envelope. Inside there was a bus ticket to Jump City and a sheet of paper that said 'If you want to change your life, come to Jump City, I have a job for you and your special skills. Signed by S."_

"The respect I deserve so much…"

"_Crap." She mumbled. Change her life? The only way things could change were for worst, and that was the last thing she wanted, things were pretty bad on their own…but then…_

"Acceptance…"

"_Mike…" She sighed. He was always so strong, always so noble…it was had to believe that they were related in any form._

"DON'T DO IT!" Robin cried once more, but she was blocked, submerged in her own world.

"_What would you do?" She asked to the picture, while the sound of the water drops falling from the sky sunk her deeply in her thoughts…_

"What I want…" She murmured and a lonely tear felt down her face.

_If you want to change your life_…

Slade smiled to his insides. He had just win a new apprentice.

"WHAT I WANT THE MOST CANNOT BE GIVEN TO ME FROM YOU!"

Her shaky voice came out of her lips with such a strength that Slade's first reflex was to cover his ears, and as if she was pushing the air away from her, Daniela's sound waves hit Slade's abdomen, throwing him to the floor. Slade was raging in anger. With one single kick he managed to make her fall, he recovered himself, and running away from them he jumped of the building into the streets. Robin finally got free, but it was now to late, Slade was gone…

""""""""""""""""

"…and that is how things happened. I never realized what I was doing until I ended losing everything I had…" Daniela, Robin and Raven were walking by the tower's aisles. After all that had taken place that night, she had some explanations to give. "When Miguel died I felt so responsible that at the first chance I had to get away from all that I didn't doubt it and took it."

"That was what I felt in you, the guilt of your brother's death."

"I guess so…"

"And you kept that hidden from us because you thought we would sent you to jail based on your previous crimes."

"Well, YEAH! Isn't that what you are supposed to do?"

"Technically."

"Yo! Danny!" Cyborg came carrying something with him. "This is for you." The older of the titans watched pleased as her jaw dropped when she set her eyes in the precious bright green guitar that had been given to her.

"We hope that this one can replace the one that we destroyed…"

"Wow! I don't know what to say, except that it's gorgeous! And electric…" She looked at the three titans. "I don' know if you know this, but this baby doesn't work unless you have an amplifier, and those aren't either cheap or practical. Thanks for the present, but I doubt I can use it back at L.A., hoping that my enemies will let me live like for try to use its…"

"Yeah…about that…" Robin placed his hand in her shoulder and gently guided to a door placed where the other titans rooms were. The door had the word 'Siren' written on it.

"Do you mean that you can't use it without one of these?" Cyborg opened the door, inside Beast Boy and Starfire were smiling widely at her with a brand new amplifier in their arms.

"Surprise!"

"We talked about it, and we really thing that there's a titan sleeping deep inside you."

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME." She entered the room, completely breathless. It was so big an beautiful, painted of a bright white with a green stripe all across it. There was the largest bed she had ever seen, and it looked SO comfortable. On it there was a new uniform ready to be wear. There was also a couple of chairs, a vanity, her own closet, a bookshelf with a couple of books, hundreds of CD's, a new PC, her own scratching table and the window with the most beautiful view in all the tower.

"We really want you to stay with us."

"But I…I'm not the kind of girl you fight against crime with…" She took the uniform in her hands: a sport white consistent of a pair of pants and a short jacked with applications of the same green of her room and guitar, gray wrestling boots with green laces and a belt. "I'm the kind of girl you fight AGAINST." She stated.

"Well, that's up for us to decide."

"Besides…" Beast Boy said after Raven.

"You came here searching for a new begging." Starfire followed him.

"You can't get a better fresh start." Cyborg completed the sentence.

"So what do you say, Siren?" Robin extended his hand to her holding her own communicator in it and waiting for her to take it.

"I just have one thing to say…"

"Go on."

"CAN WE DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT WINDOW! I REPEAT FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME THAT I AM AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!"

The titans fell and several little sweat drops appeared on their heads.

"Uhh…I can install some blinders if you want me to…" Cyborg said.

"Then…" She snatched the communicator from Robin. "Where do I sign? Jump City, beware, 'cause Siren has arrived to town!"

"HELL YEAH!" The titans cheered excited, even Raven in her own particular way.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Beast Boy smiled. "But first we need to do something with your hair, it has no personality!"

"Now I'm getting a makeover from the little green dude?" She asked.

"You can still back up it you want to." Laughs filled the whole room with the birth of a new titan.

""""""""""""""""""""

"DAMN BRAT! NO ONE DOES THIS TO ME!" Slade returned furious to his headquarters, where and unexpected surprise was waiting for him.

"You should had studied her more before taking a risk like that one…" A young and feminine voice came from between the shadows.

"Who ever you are show yourself right now." Slade said coldly standing in the middle of the room.

"Daniela Santos. 17 years old. The charges against her go from vandalism to intent of murder. And the only thing she wants with all her soul…" The slim figure of a young woman dressed in blood red came to Slade. Her eyes and her hair were hidden under a mask and a scarf. "…is to see her brother one more time. Which you should know died because of her, and that was what made her disappear from the criminal scene. If known that, you would had saved yourself such an embarrassing episode."

"Really? Why don't you tell who are you, how did you get here and a reason for not to eliminate you once and for all."

"I'm known as Mirage. How I got here has no relevance, but I truly believe that you and I can help each other." Slade showed interest.

"And what is exactly what you have to offer?"

"Easy. You give a sum of money determined by ME. I don't care if is cash, it's value in gold, or Boy Wonder's mask to make an auction on internet. And I will give you the most precious secret keep by the Teen Titans."

"What would that secret will be?"

"Who are the 5 obnoxious little kids playing to be superheroes. I'm offering you their identities."

Slade got next to her.

"Perhaps you and I might get to some kind of arrangement…"

END OF CHAPTER ONE

All right people, this was the fist episode of my saga. I have already six episodes written, but they are in spanish, I just need to translate them. Hope that you liked this story, I promise is going to be good and there will be MANY surprises.

So what did you think of Daniela? A superheroine afraid of heights? That would be something interesting to watch, hehe.

Review ppl! Come on! I know you want to! Flames are welcome! Really!

One last fic recommendation, my boy Shougo Amakusa's fic "The stone chest" is something really worth of reading. If you didn't like this, fine with me, but believe me, that story is something you wont regret investing your time in.

See you in next delivery! Bye bye!


End file.
